


Tender Hearted

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [23]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Mild Angst, Post season one episode The Doctor Dances, the Doctor remembers Gallifrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting London during WWII, Rose catches the Doctor in a vulnerable moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Hearted

**Author's Note:**

> For @timepetalsprompts drabble prompt "tender." This is my second Ninth Doctor fic in two days. I must be missing him. And this is so not a drabble. It's a 6X drabble. Imagine that this is what would happen if the Tenth Doctor wrote a drabble.
> 
> ETA: My hubby and my kids got me the complete first series on DVD for my birthday today so I   
> can have my Nine any time I want! :)

After the Doctor and Rose rescued Jack, they decided to take one more trip back to the Blitz to check on Jamie and Nancy. It was at Rose's suggestion. Normally, the Doctor had a strict no-return policy. But one look at the longing in Rose's eyes and the Doctor was done. He ignored Jack's smirk and raised eyebrow. 

So they went back a few weeks after their original meeting. Jamie and Nancy had settled in with Dr. Constantine, to Rose's delight. Dr. Constantine looked rather in awe at his second chance at having a family. The three of them were looking after each other.

Dr. Constantine's study was cozy, and they spent a lovely time catching up. 

It wasn't long before Jamie yawned. Nancy began to usher her tired son out of the room, but before she could Jamie climbed into the Doctor's chair and plopped himself on the Doctor's lap. Jamie gave him a sleepy smile, which made the Doctor chuckle. Jamie grasped the collar of his jumper and snuggled in.

When Nancy said it was absolutely time for bed, Jamie protested. He wanted the Doctor to tuck him in. The Doctor thought it was a fantastic idea. He carried the boy over his shoulder in a fireman's carry to Jamie's (and Rose's) delight. 

Eventually Rose got up to look for the Doctor, who hadn't emerged from Jamie's room. She heard a voice singing as she approached Jamie's partially opened door. She peeked in to see the Doctor singing to Jamie in a beautiful, melodic, unfamiliar language. It occurred to her that this was the language of his lost planet, and knowing this made her throat constrict with emotion. She felt that she was intruding on a private moment. When she realized she could see tears on the Doctor's cheeks her own tears bloomed and fell. She backed away quietly.

A few minutes later the Doctor emerged from Jamie's room. As Nancy was thanking him he locked eyes with Rose. He knew she had seen and heard him. His sad eyes nearly made her weep again. 

They said their goodbyes and walked back to the TARDIS, Jack merrily chatting away. The Doctor and Rose were quiet, hands clasped. As soon as they entered the time ship Jack took leave of them, winking suggestively. When Jack disappeared down the corridor, Rose gave into the overwhelming urge to embrace the Doctor. He still looked lost, and she couldn't take it. 

"Well, hullo, Rose Tyler," he murmured as she embraced him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her. 

"Thought you could use a hug," Rose said. 

Despite his smile his eyes were still mournful. "Could do with one," he agreed.

She hesitated for a few seconds then forged on. "Doctor...that song. S'beautiful."

"It's very old. Older than me if you can believe it." 

"Tell me about it?" she asked. Her request seemed to renew some struggle within him as he gazed at her. She began to feel sorry she'd asked.

Before she could apologize the Doctor spoke. "Not...not tonight." He shook his head.

Rose hoped that eventually he would open up to her. She didn't want it out of curiosity (although she wanted to know more about his planet), she wanted him to be able to share the burden with her. "Someday?"

He gave her a small smile and nodded.

"I just...I don't want you to feel alone. You can tell me anything. There's always me."

Her Doctor with the two tender hearts kissed the top of her head lightly. "That's very good to know, Rose. Fantastic, actually." He smiled and it touched his eyes this time. 

Rose accepted his answer. She didn't push, because she understood. Some wounds are just too fresh, too tender to disturb.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to credit the idea of Jamie and Nancy becoming Dr. Constantine's family to another fic, a story I love called Flower and Willow. After reading that it became my head canon that the good doctor adopted Nancy and they became his family and made sure the kids she shepherded were well fed. That was part of this but I had to cut it out or it would have been a multi-chapter drabble! (Not that it is one to begin with!)


End file.
